The Black Dragon Emperor
by DarthRider
Summary: A Kamen Rider unretirees to save his old team from a Rider they never knew about. However during the fight the two riders get sent to the DxD world. Now the rider begins a new life as he is still faced with his enemies old and new.


**I had a idea for a new story involving a American Kamen Rider. If you said Masked Rider you should smack yourself. It is Adam from Kamen Rider Dragon knight. So I want to do a story where Adam is forced into exile and steals the power to become Kamen Rider Onyx (Ryuga's counterpart). Since he has a dark past it would only make sense for him to be the Dark rider. Okay I will admit it...I love Dark Riders. It's just they're not tide down to the they can not do no wrong. They can be evil (most of them) Anti or turn Good later on (Taiga, Dark Kabuto, etc). They are free to be who they want to be without expectations on them.**

* * *

No matter what he did Adam was a cursed man. Adam was once the Kamen Rider Dragon Knight a warrior chosen from birth to protect the world of Ventara aka the world behind the mirror. Not long ago he helped defeat the monster that once tricked him into betraying his friends and planet all for a girl. Sarah was her name and for a time the two of them lived happily while Adam protected for the one year he was allowed to be active for before being frozen in stasis for another 11 years. But sadly Adam wanted to retire from being a Kamen Rider after Eubulon, the man who made him a rider disappeared. A want Xaviax promised to do after taking out the other Riders. Not wanting to fight anymore after betraying his fellow Riders.

So Adam and Sarah lived in a virtual world for a time so she would never find out about how Adam sold their whole world to slave for Xaviax. However Xaviax blackmailed Adam to become a rider after it was revealed that one rider still stood in Xaviaxs' way of concurring Earth. But after the return of Eubulon and a series of other events Adam helped defeat Xaviax. This however also lead to Sarah leaving him once she learned the truth. And so he was left with nothing. Adam the once great Kamen Rider Dragon Knight was nothing but a shell of a human. It also didn't help that he knew he was also being hunted by Xaviax's back up plan for revenge. Kamen rider Fang, Fang was originally a rider that was never given to anyone. So when Xaviax defeated the riders, he took the deck and turned it into a cyborg that would defeat the riders should Xaviax be destroyed.

Adam never told any of the other riders about it since he was sure it would never happen. Luckily/crap it was going after him. Adam could not go to the other riders for help since the hated him. So he was forced with the only option. Adam stole the Onyx Advent Deck from his old mentor. Due to the decks being the source of a riders power and the fact that decks were Dna locked. So with his original deck in the hands of his counterpart from earth. Adam stole the one that would still work for him. Stealing the deck was easy since Adam had a secret that no one ever knew. Adam had a Sacred Gear called the Infinity eye. It was a one of a kind gear that was the only one to house the Soul of the Vantablack Dragon. The rival of the Great Red Dragon. Not much was known about this Dragon or the power it held.

Luckily while Adam was in the Virtual world with Sarah he would visit the dragon and learn how to use the gear which when activated made Adam's left eye look like a Vantablack colored Dragon eye. So now Adam the believe it or not guy who looked to be 18, but was actually almost 100 with brown hair and brown eyes stood in Xaviaxs' old base. Adam wore a black shirt, pants, combat boots, a black belt, and finally a black jacket with the Onyx symbol on his back and on the sleeves.

"Fang face me!" Adam shouted "It's me you want. Here I am." Sure enough a robot in a black, blue, and dark blue suit of armor with harder and somewhat metallic reinforcement over it's entire body. It was sea shark themed and on it's left armor was a shark gauntlet appeared.

"Adam. Prepare to die." Fang said charging. Adam ducked under him and kicked his feet out from under him and punched it in the face. However it was not effective and Fang kicked him back.

 _ **'Getting your ass kicked. Why not use the deck?'**_

"Vinta now is not the time!" Adam said blocking one punch and roundhouse kicking Fang.

 ** _'Adam I know you don't plan to survive this.'_**

"So what?" Adam asked picking himself off the ground after being thrown.

 ** _'I don't plan to let us die Adam. So it looks like I need to step in.'_** Vinta the Vantablack Dragon said encasing Adam in a Dark aura and the Infinity eye appeared. Fang didn't look fazed but then again he had a helmet on. The powered up tackled Fang and the two were force through one of Xaviaxs' portal. Only with Vintas' power raging the end of the portal did take them to Earth. But not the one Adam was use to.

"Where are we?" Adam asked Vinta.

 ** _"A Earth that I visited once. A new Earth for us to make our own."_ ** Adam was a lost for words as he walked around the new world. However he soon learned that this earth had a Ventara as well, only it was abandoned as well. So after a year of living between New Earth and New Ventara, he became a stronger rider and the first Black Dragon Emperor. Vinta informed him on all the important things such as Angels, Fallen, and Devils etc. So now after over a year and still no sign of Kamen Rider Fang, Adam kept a eye on the boy who was to be the Red Dragon Emperor. Why? Because this boy had promise and if the white dragon was strong then this kid was going to need all the help he can get. Granted he was not the only one watching him, but thanks to Ventara he could watch from behind reflective surfaces so no one could see him.

The day finally came when Issei the dragons' chosen was courted by a fallen Angel in disguised as a human girl. So after a watching the two do their fake date Adam now waited inside the reflection of water in the fountain of the park the two had just stopped at. Issei looked to be happy, but when the sun was going down his date asked him something.

"Will you die for me? The young girl asked Issei. Issei was at lost for words not believing what he had heard. Suddenly the girl turned into a older version of herself. She was a attractive young woman with violet eyes, long black hair down to her hips and a slender body, with a large bust. She was now dressed in a black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. "Well I will admit I did have some fun. Considering how easy it was to manipulate you." She smirked. Before the fallen Angel could do anything else Adam jumped into action and kicked her from behind sending her away from Issei.

"What the hell where did he come from? What the hell is going on?" Issei asked himself.

Stay behind me kid." Adam ordered pulling Issei behind him as to avoid a light spear that missed him.

And who are you suppose to be? Your now Devil or a Angel of any Kind."

"Normally it is customary to give ones name before asking for an others." Adam replied hand in his pocket holding his deck.

"Very well then. I am Raynare of the Fallen Angels. Now who are you?" Raynare asked.

"Who am I?" Adam chuckled holding out a black card case with a black dragon crest in the center. When he thrust the case out in front of him, it generated a burst of electric black energy that formed a belt with an empty buckle that seemed to serve as a holder."I am... **Kamen Rider!** " He called out sliding the case aka his Advent Deck, into the Advent Belt. The Advent Deck spun in the belt and immediately, a ring of black energy surrounded him and it folded up into two rings that formed a sphere of black energy surrounding him, transforming him.

Adam was now in a suit of black armor with harder and somewhat metallic reinforcement over his chest, shoulders, forearms and hands, and his shins. A gunmetal gray helmet with a grilled black face plate vaguely resembling a dragon's head viewed from above covered his head, while in the dark, bright red eyes peeked out from the grill slits of the face plate. He also wore mismatched gauntlets, his right arm bearing silver plating over his forearm and hand while his left arm bore a black-and-silver dragon-headed gauntlet.

"Well then Kamen Rider i'll just kill you both." Raynare smiled evilly.

Onyx withdrew a card from the Advent Deck lodged within the buckle of his Advent Belt. He slid the card into the left-handed gauntlet that looks like dragon-like slot called the Black Drag Visor **,** which served as the scanner for his Advent Cards and a mechanical voice could be heard.

 **'Guard Vent'** A pair of black dragon-like guards on his arms appeared and blocked the weapon for the duo and Onyx pulled and played another card.

 **'SWORD VENT'** Out of the sky a sword shot to Onyxs' right hand and he blocked the next spear that Raynare thrust at Onyx. Onyx made his sword slide down the spear and ducked under it allowing him to cut Raynare on her gut.

"Agh! Bastard." Raynare spat jumping into the air. Onyx smirked under his helmet and pulled one of the cards he stole from the other riders he at first planed to use on Fang.

'C **onfine Vent'** Raynares' wings disappeared making her fall and confused.

"How did you do that?" She demanded.

"I am just that good." Onyx said. Now for the climax." Onyx said as he withdrew a card from the Advent Deck and placed it in the Black Drag Visor.

 **'Strike Vent'** Onyx made his sword disappear and raised his right arm to the sky as a black fire ball shot to it. It then turned into a black dragon-like gauntlet. As this happened a beast modeled after a Chinese dragon called **Dragblacker** appeared as well. **  
**

"Wait please I was just following orders." Raynare begged. Onyx raised the Gauntlet up and then trusted it forward. It shoot a burst of black flames assisted by Dragblacker.

"No!" Issei said finally after all that was going on. What surprised everyone, even the devils hiding in the shadows who were watching the entire time. The shot missed Raynare.

"I will spare your life this one time. Next time I might not." Onyx said. Raynare finally got her wings back and took the opportunity to fly away scared of the black Rider.

"You okay kid?" Onyx asked Issei.

"What the hell is going on?" He shouted.

"Follow me we need to talk in private." Onyx said taking Issei's hand and the two went into the water's reflection to enter Venatra.

"This was not how it was suppose to go." Rias Gremory said very displeased.

"Ara ara. It seems there is..A rather interesting player in this game." Akeno, Rias' best friend/ Queen said. The last part in a rather dark lustfully tone.

"What now?" Koneko asked.

"We wait till the two resurface. Until then we find out all we can on this Kamen Rider." Rias said. She was now deep in thought on how to handle the situation. It was unknown right now all the Black Rider and Dragon could do and one small slip and everyone could be at risk.

* * *

Okay first I suck as beginnings. This was just a way to start this and set a feel. I know there are some holes in the begins and i'll try to cover then later on. Now this will be split into two, a light one and a dark one. As I want to try somethings different. Reason being that one will side with Adam being a Good guy aka helping the ORC. While the other will be Adam helping mostly himself as it will be him as a dark Rider like Ryuga. Why do this, because I feel like it and want to try something different. So please review to help me out. Later. Also as for who Fang is. He is Kamen Rider Abyss American Counterpart.


End file.
